Hyoga el Paparazzi
by Jossif-kun
Summary: Una deuda, tres meses de plazo, sumado a Hyoga con una camara y malas ideas dan como resultado un caos en el que se veran envueltos los Dioses Guerreros y Poseidon con sus generales. ¿Podra Hyoga salvarse si lo atrapan?
1. Accidentes, golpes y deudas

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo no tengo nada más que un montón de ideas locas.

**Hyoga el Paparazzi**

**Capitulo 1**

**Accidentes, golpes y deudas**

La cascada de los Cinco Picos en China se caracteriza por ser un lugar tranquilo y relajante, ideal para reflexionar, meditar o simplemente relajarse. Excepto claro cuando hay visitantes indeseables o estallan los problemas entre sus tres habituales habitantes, o cuando ambos casos suceden al mismo tiempo.

-¡Seiya!- gritaba Shaina antes de lanzar su ataque contra el pobre Caballero de Pegaso que esquivaba a duras penas los ataques de la amazona, todo en los alrededores de la cascada.

-¡Shaina no es lo que piensas!- contesta el joven japonés mientras esquiva otro ataque que parte las rocas detrás de el- ¡es un malentendido, yo nunca salí con esas chicas!

-¡Mentiroso, traicionero!- vociferaba la portadora de la armadura de Ofiuco- ¡Tu me dijiste que como Caballero de Athena no podías tener novia, pero claro todos los hombres son iguales!, ¡A mi cobra!

Un poco más abajo justo en el lugar donde se enfrentaron Mascara Mortal y Shiryu por primera vez se realizaba otra batalla, pero con otros contendientes.

-¡Tormenta Nebular!- grito Shun realizando su ataque el cual lanzo cinco cuerpo por los aires, estos les pertenecían Jabu de Unicornio, Geki de Oso, Nachi de Lobo, Ichi de Hydra y Ban de León Menor- deténganse por favor, no quiero hacerles mas daño.

-Puedes ser mas fuerte que los cinco juntos- dijo Jabu quien se levantaba lentamente en respuesta a las suplicas de Shun- podrás destruir nuestros cuerpo pero nunca podrás destruir nuestro Cosmos, lo haremos estallar hasta el infinito y crearemos un milagro.

-¡Esas son mis líneas copión!- se escucho la voz de Seiya quien aun esquivaba los ataques de una furiosa Shaina,

-¡Ave Fénix!- Ikki apareció lanzando su ataque, pero con mucha menos potencia pues solo mando a volar a los otros cinco chicos de bronce de quienes apenas el Caballero de Unicornio termino de levantarse.

-¡Hermano!- exclamo Andrómeda- al fin regresaste de tu viaje de entrenamiento.

-¡Donde, donde esta el pato congelado!- el moreno ignoro completamente a su hermano y comenzó a buscar a Hyoga con la mirada- ¡tengo que enseñarle que nadie congela al gran Fénix Ikki!

Mientras tanto, ajenos al caos que ocasionaban los "invitados no deseados" Shiryu y su maestro Dohko de Libra compartían un pequeño momento Maestro/Alumno. El Dragón se encontraba debajo de la cascada recibiendo el embate del agua fría de las montañas chinas, mientras el Caballero de Libra solo observaba desde su privilegiada posición detrás de Shun.

-¡Maestro por favor, llevo ya mas de 7 horas aquí, al menos dígame por que me castiga de esta forma!- implora el pobre Shiryu.

-¡Por que, por que!- exclama Dohko furioso- ¡Todavía tienes la osadía de preguntar por que muchachito desvergonzado!- luego oculta su cara entre sus manos y exclama mirando al cielo- ¡¿En que me equivoque Athena, en que falle para que Shiryu se perdiera en el mal camino?

Shiryu observaba con pena ajena a su tutor mientras trataba de averiguar lo que había hecho para merecerse ese castigo, solo sabia una cosa y es que Hyoga tenia algo que ver en esto.

Mientras tanto en el fondo marino...

-¡Ventisca de Dragón!- un malherido Siegfried de Alpha Dubhe lanzaba su ataque por enésima vez contra Poseidón, quien sin siquiera moverse le devolvió el ataque.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, que no ves que es inútil el atacar a un Dios como yo!

-Siegfried no lo escuches y continua atacando- le instigo Hilda quien se encontraba a una distancia prudente de la batalla (o masacre mejor dicho)- ¡Hazlo por el honor de Asgard!

El Dios Guerrero obedeció y con una tenacidad digna de Seiya de Pegaso se levanto y arremetió contra el Dios de los Mares, con el mismo resultado.

-¡Por Zeus, Hilda detén esto que así va a terminar matándose!- reclamo Poseidón- ¡sabes cuanto devalúa una muerte el valor de una propiedad!- luego dijo casi en un susurro y con los ojos entrecerrados- al menos si lucháramos en tu castillo no tendría problemas.

-¡Ventisca del Dragón!- el pobre guerrero nórdico continuo con su ataque suicida perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de armadura.

-¡No nos detendremos hasta que nos entregues a Cygnus Hyoga!- exclamo Hilda quien al igual que Poseidón no se movía de su lugar, este ultimo pareció pensarlo un momento, pero antes de que respondiera una gran cantidad de poderosos Cosmos apareció repentinamente frente a el, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de Saori (con su armadura puesta) y de sus Caballeros Dorados, excepto obviamente el Caballero de Libra.

- Ho-hola Saori, ¿que te trae por aquí?- saludo el Dios de los Mares con cierto nerviosismo, esta solo le devolvió la mirada y pregunto:

-¿Donde esta Hyoga, Julián?

Hablando del diablo...

-¡Auxilio!- gritaba un muchacho rubio dentro del Pilar Principal el cual aun no estaba lo suficientemente inundado para poner en peligro su vida, pero continuaba inundándose, aunque muy lentamente- ¡Julián!, ¡Isaak me encerró aquí dentro!, ¡Mama!

Pero seguramente se preguntaran como es que ocurrió todo esto, bueno remontémonos un poco al pasado.

Hace 3 meses Tokyo, Japón.

Cygnus Hyoga se encontraba feliz y contento estrenando su flamante Licencia de conducir, y que mejor vehiculo para mostrar sus habilidades al volante que el flamante Ferrari nuevo de Saori, el cual llamaba bastante la atención, sobretodo en el sexo opuesto.

-Hola señoritas- dijo sin detenerse el Caballero de Athena con tono seductor a un par de hermosas jovencitas que pasaban a su lado, tan atento estaba en su actuación como galán que no noto el coche que iba en reversa y ¡crash!

Unos minutos después Mansión Kido.

-¡Hyoga!

Al mismo tiempo los Cinco Picos China.

-Entonces estrellaste el auto de Saori- dijo Shiryu frente a un arrepentido Hyoga asintió cabizbajo- y luego pensaste en esconderte aquí- otro asentimiento, Shiryu dio un pequeño suspiro antes de usar su Cosmos para mandar un pequeño mensaje que decía: "aquí esta Hyoga"

-Traidor- le espeto el ruso antes de intentar marcharse, cosa que le fue impedida por el Patriarca que se teletransporto casi inmediatamente luego de recibir el mensaje del Dragón.

-Luego me lo agradecerás- dijo calmadamente Shiryu antes de que el Patriarca se llevara al Cisne de vuelta a Japón.

De regreso en la Mansión Kido.

Saori estaba furiosa mientras se movía de un lado para el otro con un papel en la mano, Shion se encontraba a su lado mientras discutían acerca del castigo de Hyoga, este se encontraba sentado a un lado mostrándose arrepentido, junto a el sentado en otra silla se encontraba su buen amigo Seiya.

-Esta vez no te salvas Hyoga- dijo divertido el Pegaso quien comía unas frituras "buen amigo, si claro" pensó el Cisne rodando los ojos.

-Cygnus Hyoga- el aludido se apresuro a mostrarse arrepentido al oír la voz de su Diosa- luego de discutir con el Patriarca decidimos que puedes elegir tu castigo- al rubio se le ilumino el rostro por un instante.

-Puedes elegir entre acompañar a Milo en sus misiones de supervisión por las islas del Santuario en el Mediterráneo- ante la propuesta del Patriarca el rostro de Hyoga se ensombreció de nuevo, si Milo se enteraba de su "pequeño desliz" lo mas seguro es que lo sermoneara hasta el cansancio sobre "la responsabilidad de un Caballero de Athena" mientras le mostraba esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto odiaba.

-O puedes devolverme todo el dinero de las reapariciones del Ferrari- propuso la deidad de la sabiduría entregándole el papel que sostenía hace unos instantes, al ver la cantidad que allí se encontraba casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-¡Pero el auto tenia seguro!- protesto Hyoga.

-En efecto, pero estamos hablando de la responsabilidad que debe tener un Caballero de Athena- Saori le regaño severamente- además el dinero que ganes será destinado al Santuario, no a la Fundación Graude- el ruso se quedo en silencio mientras vociferaba mentalmente contra su Diosa, el Patriarca, Shiryu y el idiota que se le ocurrió ir en reversa aquella mañana- a menos claro que prefieras acompañar a Milo en sus viajes.

-Este bien, te pagare.

-Bien, puedes retirarte- Hyoga se disponía a irse cuando Saori agrego- por cierto, tienes tres meses para terminar de pagarme.

"¡Mierda!, en que me he metido" pensó antes de retirarse, ahora ¿como le hago para pagar todo ese dinero en tan poco tiempo?

**N/A**

Se, ya se que debería estar escribiendo otras historias, pero necesitaba algo con que empezar a escribir de nuevo y se me vino esto a la cabeza. ¡Ahora les toco a los Caballeros de Bronce!, y algunos asgardianos y marinas también sufrirán esta vez ¡MUAJAJAJA! Espero que les haya gustado, como extra les dejo un pequeño adelanto.

**Elixir rejuvenecedor Athena**

_Pasen, pasen y prueben el nuevo elixir rejuvenecedor Athena, hecho con los cabellos de la Diosa griega de la Sabiduría le garantizan devolverle su juventud y cabello perdidos. Solo por 99.99 dólares, llame ya al 555-CYGNUSHYOGA ¡EXISTENCIAS LIMITADAS!_


	2. Elixir rejuvenecedor Athena

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y el Elixir Rejuvenecedor Athena le pertenece a la fundación Graude XD._

**Hyoga el Paparazzi**

**Capitulo 2**

**Elixir Rejuvenecedor Athena**

Una semana después del incidente, los Cinco Picos China.

-A ver veamos- Sentado frente a la cascada un joven ruso lee un periódico japonés, mas específicamente la sección de empleos- Dependiente de Tienda, no, el sueldo es demasiado bajo. Mayordomo, ¡ja!, ya conozco el trabajo y no pienso ser como Tatsumi.

Mientras Hyoga continua buscando empleo, Shiryu sale de su cabaña llevándole algunos alimentos.

-¿Como va tu búsqueda Hyoga?, ¿encontraste un buen empleo?- pregunta el Dragón sentándose a su lado.

-Ninguno que alcance para pagarle a Saori- dijo el rubio resignado para luego servirse algo del arroz que le trajo Shiryu.

-Animo- el chino trata de reconfortarlo- estoy seguro que Saori no te pondría una tarea imposible.

-Si, como la vez que tuvimos que pasar las doce casas en doce horas, o conseguir los zafiros de Odin, o destruir los siete pilares del Mundo Submarino- ennumero.

-Sabes muy bien que ninguna de esas tareas fue su imposición, las circunstancias fueron las que nos obligaron a realizarlas, además el Patriarca también estuvo de acuerdo con tu castigo.

-¿El mismo Patriarca que nos ordeno atravesar el inframundo para darle su armadura a Athena?- pregunto Hyoga, Shiryu se quedo en silencio un momento para luego decir:

-Si regresaste vivo del inframundo conseguir unos cuantos miles de dólares no debe de serte problema alguno.

-Tienes razón- el rubio se quedo en silencio unos instantes, aparentemente reflexionando- ¡tu me ayudaras!

-Ya te estoy ayudando Hyoga, no se que mas quieres que haga- el Dragón procedió a retirarse, conociendo muy bien cuales eran las intenciones de su amigo.

-¡Le diste mi ubicación al Patriarca Shiryu!- acuso el ruso- ¡me traicionaste luego de todo lo que pasamos!

-Hyoga- comenzó el Dragón sin perder su habitual serenidad- de no haberlo hecho tu castigo hubiera sido peor, no recuerdas el incidente de la Brida de Pegaso.

Hyoga enmudeció, luego de aquel incidente Ikki paso a ser discípulo temporal de Shaka por un mes. Según le dijo Shiva el Fénix pasaba al menos doce horas al DIA privado de sus cinco sentidos, y las otras doce privado de al menos dos de sus sentidos. Sin embargo el recuerdo del castigo producto aquel incidente escapo de su mente tan rápido como llego siendo reemplazado por el incidente en si mismo.

Seis meses atrás, Mansión Kido

Saori, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu se encontraban en la cocina de la mansión, esa mañana la Diosa de la Sabiduría se dispuso a incrementar sus conocimientos en repostería con el asesoramiento y apoyo del Caballero de Andrómeda y su compañero el Dragón, mientras los susodichos discutían sobre que cantidad de harina utilizar para la masa de un pastel (Shiryu se empecinaba en utilizar la cantidad señalada por el libro de cocina mientras Shun intentaba convencerlo de que las medidas de los libros no siempre eran exactas y debían improvisar, mientras que Hyoga solo estaba ahí por si acaso necesitaban sus servicios de "extintor humano"), cuando de repente ingreso Seiya vestido de mayordomo, quien sin decir palabra alguna saco algunos refrescos del refrigerador, unas botanas de las alacenas y una bandeja. Mientras colocaba los refrigerios sobre la bandeja aprovecho para suplicarles con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Saori, muchachos ayúdenme!- una vez terminado su trabajo se marcho con bandeja en mano cual si fuera garzón de un restaurante. Saori extrañada tal como sus acompañantes dejo lo que estaba haciendo y siguió al Caballero de Pegaso, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu siguieron sus pasos. Estos los llevaron hasta la sala, donde Ikki se encontraba viendo una película cómodamente echado en el sofá mientras Seiya sostenía la bandeja frente a él.

-¿Pueden explicarme que esta sucediendo aquí?- interrogo Saori. Seiya intento contestarle pero una mirada de Ikki lo callo.

-No pasa nada- respondió el Fénix luego de tomar un sorbo de su refresco- simplemente Seiya que me debía un favor.

La Diosa de la Sabiduría levanto una ceja poco convencida con la respuesta de Ikki, el resto de los Caballeros de Bronce residentes en la mansión se encontraba detrás de ella y solo observaba la situación.

-¿En serio?- la deidad volvió a preguntar, el Fénix asintió. Entonces Saori se retiro dejando solos a los cinco Caballeros de Bronce, sin embargo momentos después el Patriarca Shion entro sin previo aviso.

-Buenos días Patriarca- saludo Shiryu respetuosamente- ¿podría decirnos por favor a que se debe su presencia en Japón?

-Yo lo llame- respondió Saori, Shion sin decir palabra alguna levanto algo del suelo, cerca de donde se encontraban Seiya e Ikki. Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun observaron atentamente, hasta que lograron ver que lo que había levantado el Patriarca era un delgadísimo y fino hilo casi transparente.

-¿De donde sacaste esto Ikki?- la reencarnación de Athena ordeno una respuesta, el Fénix se quedo mudo. Lo que siguió después fue un montón de pobres excusas, una fuerte discusión con Ikki, un intento de escape, la llegada de Shaka y su Tesoro del Cielo para culminar en un Fénix con cinco sentidos menos y un castigo ni bien llegara al Santuario, una Diosa echando humo y un histérico Patriarca Shion. Horas después se enteraron que Ikki había "tomado prestada" la famosa Brida de Pegaso (con la cual el mítico héroe Beleforonte domo al Pegaso) que tenia la habilidad especial de dominar las acciones de CUALQUIER Pegaso, incluyendo al Caballero de Pegaso de turno. Al final Saori guardo la brida en un escondite anti Ikki, o sea dentro de un libro de etiqueta y buenos modales escondido a su vez en el estante exclusivo de novelas románticas en la biblioteca de la mansión, afortunadamente para Hyoga el era uno de los pocos que conocía aquello.

De regreso al presente, los pensamientos del Cisne se hicieron cada vez más maquiavélicos, y su rostro comenzó a reflejar lo que rondaba por su mente, Shiryu siempre perspicaz pregunto con cierto recelo:

-¿Que estas pensando Hyoga?

-¿Yo?, nada- respondió el rubio aparentando inocencia- solo recordaba que ya debió llegar a la mansión el paquete que ordene la semana pasada, nos vemos Shiryu y gracias por la comida.

Dicho esto se fue dejando al chino pensativo -"espero que no te metas en muchos problemas Hyoga".

Sala de estar, Mansión Kido.

Seiya estaba muy concentrado leyendo una revista deportiva juvenil, puesto que hace muy pocos días había sido elegido entrenador del recién formado equipo de fútbol soccer del orfanato.

-Hola Seiya que haces- saludo Hyoga quien aparentemente recién llegaba.

-Ah, hola Hyoga yo...- cuando el japonés levanto la mirada para saludar, observo que las manos de Hyoga estaban en su espalda, lo cual significaba que escondía algo- ¿que llevas ahí?

-¿Yo?, nada, nada es solo que...- la sala se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, Seiya tenia un mal presentimiento y el ruso pensaba en alguna mentira convincente. Sin embargo el silencio fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tatsumi.

-¡Ustedes!, ¡¿que hacen aquí par de haraganes?!- Hyoga volteo a verlo, pero Seiya aprovecho la distracción para dejar su revista y tratar de escabullirse sigilosamente.

-¡Seiya espera!- grito el rubio levantando una de sus manos por accidente. El caballero de Pegaso entonces se dio cuenta de que el objeto que Hyoga escondía era la Brida de Pegaso. Desesperado salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta más cercana la cual se encontraba bloqueada por el cuerpo de Tatsumi.

-¡No!- exclamo Seiya, pues Hyoga se le había adelantado congelando la susodicha salida.

-Vamos Seiya, si me ayudas por voluntad propia no tendré que usar esto.

Pero el Pegaso solo atino a usar al confundido mayordomo como escudo, una vez el Cisne estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Seiya agarro a Tatsumi por la cintura y grito:

-¡Estrella Rodante de Pegaso!- gracias al poder de la Cosmoenergía de Seiya, el y Tatsumi se elevaron por los aires. Instantes antes de llegar al suelo el joven de cabello castaño soltó al mayordomo dejándolo caer en el sofá. El salto lo había acercado bastante a la única salida libre de aquella habitación, pero era demasiado tarde, una fina capa de hielo que se engrosaba a cada segundo ya cubría su única salida. Pensó en las ventanas pero estas estaban igual que las puertas, Hyoga se acerco lentamente a un Seiya que se veía cada vez mas desesperado.

-¡Yo se como puedes ganar dinero fácil!- grito el joven japonés, su camarada ruso se detuvo en ese instante. Seiya que tomo conciencia de este hecho luego agrego muy rápidamente- ¡los cabellos de Saori pueden rejuvenecer a la gente!, solo tienes que bebértelos en una infusión y rejuvenecerás, si lo vendes te harás rico.

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto pensativo el Cisne.

-¡Si, si, te lo juro aunque yo nunca lo probé!- dicho esto el rubio utilizo su Cosmos para derretir el hielo de las puertas y ventanas para luego salir rumbo a la habitación de Saori.

Una hora mas tarde, base secreta de la fundación Graude.

Los Caballeros de Acero: Daichi, Ushio y Sho, realizaban su entrenamiento diario, aunque desde la pelea contra Argol de Perseo no habían vuelto a entrar en batalla los tres muchachos continuaban entrenando en caso de que volvieran a necesitar su ayuda.

-¡Buenos días muchachos!- saludo Hyoga quien ingresaba a la sala de entrenamiento con tres vasos de limonada sobre una bandeja y una actitud mucho mas amable de lo habitual- deben estar sedientos después de tanto entrenamiento, ¿por que no toman algo de la limonada que les traje?

-¡Yupi!- exclamo Daichi quien salio corriendo para recibir su bebida.

-¡Espera!- advirtió Sho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su compañero ya se había acabado la limonada.

-¡Ahhh!, de verdad tenia sed después del entrenamiento- dijo Daichi y luego se dirigió a Hyoga- ¡gracias!

-De nada- respondió el cisne.

-¿En serio estas bien?, ¿no te sientes raro o...algo?- interrogo Sho, el hecho de que uno de los caballeros de bronce venga a la base a traerles limonada le parecía bastante raro, y Hyoga no era conocido por su hospitalidad precisamente.

-No, ¿Por que?, ¿debería sentir algo?- Daichi respondió algo confundido.

-Vamos muchachos no sean tan desconfiados, mas bien tengan, tanto entrenamiento debió haberlos dejado sedientos- Hyoga les ofreció la bandeja que aun tenia dos vasos, ambos adornados con una rodaja de limón incrustada como adorno, Sho vio aquellas bebidas con desconfianza, pero no así su otro compañero quien agarro uno de los vasos y bebió su contenido rápidamente.

-¡Ushio!- exclamo el guerrero de armadura roja alarmado.

-No esta mal- respondió Ushio.

-Vamos, mira nada les pasó a tus compañeros, por que no bebes tú también- ofreció una vez mas Hyoga, sin embargo Sho aun no estaba del todo convencido, algo le olía raro en todo esto.

-¡Yo quiero, yo quiero!- exclamo Daichi quien se abalanzo sobre la bandeja, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos pues Sho cogió rápidamente su bebida y se la tomo toda de un solo trago.

-Mmm, tenia un sabor peculiar- opino el caballero de acero, entonces se escucho el sonido de un vaso de cristal rompiéndose, y luego el llanto de un bebé.

-¡Oh no, Ushio se convirtió en bebé!- grito Daichi alarmado, Sho volteo la cabeza y vio que Daichi decía la verdad, volteo a ver a Hyoga para culparlo por ello (era obvio que la bebida fue la causante del "rejuvenecimiento" de Ushio), pero entonces...

-¡Buaaa!

-¡Sho no tu también!

Mientras tanto escondido detrás de la puerta Hyoga anotaba en una libreta:

Rojo: un cabello entero en la bebida, rejuveneció.

Azul: un trozo de cabello, rejuveneció.

Amarillo: bebida sin cabello pero que fue preparada con las otras dos, sin efecto.

-Jejeje, esto es todo lo que necesitaba- se dijo el cisne antes de salir para hacerle una visita sorpresa al estilista de Saori.

Unas horas mas tarde, Mansión Kido.

Saori Kido la reencarnación e Athena dormía placidamente en su enorme habitación, eso hasta que unos molestos ruidos la sacaron de su divino descanso.

-¡Saori tienes que ver esto es urgente!- se escuchaba la voz de Seiya quien golpeaba la puerta y parecía bastante agitado, la diosa gruño con desgano.

-¡Saori, Saori!- continuo insistiendo el chico hasta que Saori abrió la puerta, esta se veía todavía somnolienta.

-¿Que pasa Seiya?- pregunto irritada, como respuesta Seiya la arrastro rumbo a la sala de estar de la mansión, una vez llegaron el caballero de Pegaso señalo a la televisión, donde al parecer se emitía un infomercial.

-¡Eso fue casi mágico!- decía una mujer en la televisión- ¡no puedo creer que algo así sea posible!

La Diosa de la sabiduría vio con enojo a Seiya, mira que despertarla solo por un entupido infomercial de su padre sepa que producto, iba a reclamarle cuando vio que alguien muy conocido salía en el comercial.

-¡Así es, todo gracias al elixir rejuvenecedor de la diosa Athena!- decía Hyoga con una enorme sonrisa con el producto en mano, la cara de Saori se petrifico en una mueca extraña de furia combinada con incredulidad- y recuerde que si llama en los siguientes 5 minutos recibirá además un practico pelador de papas y por si esto fuera poco le entregaremos un pequeño trozo del legendario Palladium- ¿El Palladium?- pensó Saori- ¡¿se atrevió a tocar mi precioso Palladium?!

-¡HYOGA!- el nombre del caballero del cisne retumbo en toda la mansión..., otra vez.

**N/A**

Hola, ¿alguien todavía recuerda este fic?, mira que tardarme tanto tiempo en escribir 4 paginas, pero bueno tratare de actualizar mas pronto el próximo capitulo, ahora el adelanto.

**Editorial Plutón**

_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ai...Ai...Aipodeo de Gar...Garantía Director Ejecutivo de la Editorial Plutón- se presento aquel hombre que según Hyoga tenia un enorme parecido con Milo de Escorpio._


	3. Editorial Plutón

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y la Editorial Plutón le pertenece a...ya lo sabrán después _XD

**Hyoga el Paparazzi**

**Capitulo 3**

**Editorial Plutón**

Una vez mas Cygnus Hyoga se encontraba sentado en la sala de la mansión con la cabeza baja como niño regañado, y es que en cierto sentido lo era; la única diferencia con última vez es que ahora el aura asesina de Athena era realmente escalofriante, cada vez que la veía a los ojos la diosa parecía tener ganas de estrangularlo. Pero en el fondo el ruso estaba bastante tranquilo pues había planeado que hacer en caso de ser descubierto.

-Diosa Athena- dijo Shion quien se acababa de teletransportarse- le tengo buenas noticias, al parecer el Palladium que Hyoga ofrecía era falso, el verdadero esta intacto en su escondite dentro del santuario.

-En serio- los ojos de la deidad vieron esperanzados a su patriarca.

-Se lo aseguro, yo mismo verifique que se trataba del Palladium original- la tensión en el ambiente se desinflo inmediatamente. Hyoga sonreía por lo bajo, su plan había funcionado; en caso de ser descubierto él sabía que Athena se pondría histérica y trataría de imponerle un castigo ejemplarizador, pero el hecho de anunciar que tenía el Palladium en su poder puso aun mas enojada a Athena, cosa que él preveía, y ahora al saber que uno de sus mas preciados bienes se encontraba seguro, era obvio que Athena al ver que no había hecho tanto mal como pensaba le diera un castigo mucho mas suave y...los pensamientos del ruso fueron interrumpidos repentinamente cuando uno de los ventanales de la sala de la mansión fue atravesado y destrozado por un cuerpo.

-¡Conozco tus planes Cygnus Hyoga!- dijo el cuerpo que entro en la mansión, que no resulto ser otro que el caballero de plata de Asterión de Can Menor, el cual vestía con un extraño uniforme azul oscuro, un grueso chaleco verde y una bandana con una placa de metal que tenia un grabado de la estatua de Athena. Sobra decir que todos los presentes -Athena, el Patriarca y Hyoga- se quedaron viéndolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Asterión, ¿que significa esto?- pregunto el Patriarca elevando un poco la voz pero sin llegar a gritar.

-Eh, ¡Hyoga planeo lo del Palladium para que su castigo fuera menor!- dijo rápidamente, al escuchar esto tanto la Diosa como el Patriarca se olvidaron del estrafalario atuendo de Asterión y regresaron su atención a Hyoga- "solo falta que les diga lo que les paso a los Caballeros de Acero"- pensó Hyoga, mala suerte que Asterión era el único de los Caballeros de Plata que podía leer la mente- ¡también les hizo algo a los Caballeros de Acero!- se detuvo un momento para procesar lo que dijo- ¿quienes son los Caballeros de Acero?

-Shion, ¿tenemos Caballeros de Acero?- pregunto Athena igual de confundida que su Caballero de Plata.

-No que yo sepa Diosa Athena, pero creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos- respondió Shion al ver como Hyoga trataba de escabullirse.

-Tienes razón Shion.

-Y tú-el lemuriano se dirigió a Asterión- quiero verte en el Salón Principal cuando regrese.

-Si, su ilustrísima- dicho esto se retiro como vino, por la ventana.

-Recuérdale que debe pagar la ventana que rompió- dijo Saori.

-Descuide, pero primero- utilizo su psicokinesis para regresar al cisne al "banquillo de los acusados"- Hyoga, tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

El ruso mostró cierta desesperación, al parecer no tenía más opción que resignarse, y así lo hizo. Athena y el Patriarca decidieron quitarle todo el dinero ganado con el Elixir Rejuvenecedor, además el lemuriano emitió una orden para que los Caballeros de Athena que residían en el Santuario recuperaran los cabellos de su Diosa. Desgraciadamente para Hyoga ni un centavo de su deuda fue cancelado por lo que nuevamente se encontró buscando en la sección de empleos del periódico local.

-¿Nada?- pregunto Seiya quien lo acompañaba. El Caballero de Pegaso no era rencoroso y de hecho olvido el incidente con la Brida de Pegaso casi inmediatamente, Hyoga era su amigo y como tal sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

-No, nada que me permita pagarle a Saori antes que cumpla 80- dijo frustrado, dejo el periódico y se levanto- tal vez tenga más suerte si busco algún anuncio en el distrito comercial.

-Suerte- dijo Seiya a modo de despedida.

-Gracias.

Una vez en el distrito comercial Hyoga comenzó a buscar anuncios de empleo en los diferentes negocios, desgraciadamente no tenía mas suerte que con los anuncios del periódico. Empleos de bajos ingresos e incomodas horas de trabajo, hasta que uno de esos anuncios le llamo la atención: "se necesita fotógrafo, sin experiencia, sueldo 3.000.000 Yen"- ¡eso era más de 20.000 dólares!, con un par de años de trabajo sería capaz de pagarle todo a Saori, y además tener un trabajo bien pagado. Sin embargo a pesar del jugoso sueldo y los inexistentes requisitos la entrada del negocio estaba completamente vacía, como si no hubiera nadie más interesado que el rubio, pero Hyoga estaba demasiado emocionado como para darse cuenta de este detalle, prácticamente corrió a la entrada del edificio. Una vez dentro se encontró con un vestíbulo bastante simple y minimalista. En la entrada había unos cuantos sillones de color negro y mas al fondo estaba un hombre- probablemente un secretario- de corto cabello gris y traje oscuro. Unos lentes adornaban su serio rostro -el cual lo delataba claramente como un extranjero- y al fondo en letras plateadas decía "Editorial Plutón". El ruso se acerco para consultar sobre el anuncio, pero una vez estuvo lo suficiente cerca del hombre se sorprendió- "¡Lune de Balrog!"- pensó alarmado. Ese hombre era la viva imagen del espectro con el que se enfrentaron en la Primera Prisión, solo que con cabello recortado, el Caballero del Cisne trato de sentir el Cosmos del sujeto frente a él, este tenía un Cosmos tan grande como el del Espectro y se le hacía difícil identificarlo, entonces el hombre se percato de la presencia de Hyoga y dijo:

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-¿Eh?- Hyoga salió de su trance y se tomo unos segundos para procesar las palabras del hombre de pelo gris, entonces recordó por que estaba ahí- ah, si, vengo por el anuncio de empleo.

-El de fotógrafo- afirmo el hombre.

-Exacto.

-Bien- activo el comunicador de su teléfono- señor, tenemos un candidato para la vacante de fotógrafo.

-"Déjalo pasar"- respondió el ejecutivo por el teléfono.

-Ya oyó pase a la oficina del Director General, él lo entrevistara- dijo el -ahora confirmado- secretario.

-Gracias- ni siquiera le pidió su identificación, "esto es mas bastante fácil" pensó el ruso. Entro a la oficina y allí se encontró con el Director General.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ai...Ai...Aipodeo de Gar...Garantía Director Ejecutivo de la Editorial Plutón- se presento aquel hombre que según Hyoga tenia un enorme parecido con Milo de Escorpio.

-Cygnus Hyoga- se presento el ruso.

-Por su nombre puedo suponer que no es japonés- inquirió el Director General.

-No de nacimiento pero tengo ciudadanía japonesa- respondió el rubio.

-Bien, bien, eso nos facilitará mucho las cosas. Supongo que sabe utilizar una cámara.

-Si, si, por supuesto o si no ¿por que me presentaría?, jajaja- Hyoga soltó una risa nerviosa, la verdad era que no tenía mas experiencia con la cámara que cualquier persona, pero podía aprender, además necesitaba con desesperación el trabajo.

-No se preocupe- trato de tranquilizarlo Aipodeo- nosotros le pagaremos un curso intensivo de fotografía, solo necesitamos que disponga del suficiente tiempo y voluntad.

-Claro, claro, ¿tiempo?, tengo de sobra...y voluntad, una gran voluntad.

-Eso espero- dijo el ejecutivo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, casi tan grande como la de Hyoga, luego trataron las cuestiones legales por un momento hasta que este se retiro, luego que Aipodeo le dijo que lo llamaría, por su puesto que lo haría.

-Señor- entro el secretario- ¿retiro el anuncio de empleo?

-Claro, claro, Lune. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos- respondió el Director General con entusiasmo, mismo que lo llevo a levantarse y pararse sobre su escritorio- ¡Muy pronto yo Aiacos de Garuda derrotare a los Caballeros de Athena con el poder de la vergüenza!, ¡Muajajaja!- Lune de Balrog solo sacudió su cabeza, ¿como es que el señor Hades había autorizado un plan tan absurdo como el que propuso Aiacos?, nunca lo sabría. Pero aún mas importante ¿por que había sido precisamente él de entre todos los espectros quien ayudara al Juez del Inframundo en esta locura?

-¡Muajajaja!- Aiacos dio otra carcajada y Lune se avergonzó aún mas, como extrañaba los lamentos del inframundo.

**N/A**

Dos semanas y un capitulo bastante corto, ¡pero actualice antes del 2014 XD! No enserio tratare de actualizar una vez por semana. Pobre Hyoga cayó directo a la boca del lobo, aunque no sea el lobo más inteligente precisamente. Pro lo visto Aiacos planea hacerle mala propaganda a Athena y sus Caballeros, y Asterión de Can Menor resulto ser fan de Naruto (ya sabemos de donde salio Haruto de Omega XD). ¡Adelanto!

**Plan Diosa de la Vergüenza**

_Aiacos miro embelesado las fotos que le había entregado Hyoga_

_-Perfecto, perfecto excelente trabajo Hyoga, esto es todo lo que necesitamos- lo felicito el espectro, si era perfecto para su primera publicación._


	4. Plan Diosa de la Vergüenza

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo escribo esto solo por diversión._

**Hyoga el Paparazzi**

**Capítulo 4**

**Plan Diosa de la Vergüenza**

Faltaba un solo minuto para que acabara el segundo tiempo, el marcador estaba 1 – 1 y el arco rival se encontraba a menos de 5 metros. Solo necesitaba esquivar a los defensas, logro superar a uno pero el siguiente trato de barrerlo, dio un salto y con una sola patada el balón salió volando. Todos sus espectadores contuvieron el aliento esperando la reacción del arquero, este fallo.

-¡Gooool!- grito Seiya, el entrenador de tan joven equipo compuesto por los huérfanos de la Fundación Graude. Su compañera y amiga de la infancia Miho imito su grito y se abalanzo al cuerpo del Caballero de Pegaso. Un flash los iluminó en ese momento, Seiya y Miho ni se dieron por enterados debido a la euforia que sentían. Mientras tanto Hyoga se encargaba de retratar los sonrientes rostros de los triunfantes niños que se acercaban a festejar junto a su entrenador. Era su trabajo, retratar la vida de los -hace pocos años- populares participantes del Torneo Galáctico luego del torneo patrocinado por Saori. Además debía entregar un informe del evento, más que fotógrafo era casi un periodista- "con razón el sueldo es tan alto"- pensó -"aunque no entiendo por qué me prohibió entrevistarlos"- volvió a tomar una foto.

_Un día después, oficina de Aiacos de...digo Aipodeo de Garantía_

Aiacos miro embelesado las fotos que le había entregado Hyoga

-Perfecto, perfecto excelente trabajo Hyoga, esto es todo lo que necesitamos- lo felicito el espectro, si era perfecto para su primera publicación- pero...

-¿Pero...?- repitió Hyoga algo temeroso de haber hecho algo que no le gustara a su jefe. El ejecutivo tomo una de las fotos y se la mostró, era la foto de Seiya y Miho abrazados festejando.

-¿No escribiste en tu informe que Seiya no tenía ninguna clase de relación romántica?

-Ah, eso- respondió el ruso más relajado- no, Miho no es la novia de Seiya, creo que ella si está enamorada de él, pero para Seiya el romance es...un misterio más grande que el sentido de la vida.

-Aja- respondió Aiacos sin interés en los comentarios del cisne- sabes si pudieras traerme más fotos e información acerca de la vida amorosa de tus ex rivales te estaría muy agradecido, sobre todo de él tal Shun, aún debe tener muchas admiradoras por ahí.

-Mmm- Hyoga lo pensó, por lo que sabía Shun no tenía ninguna clase de novia, o prospecto de novia, por lo que sabía el romance no estaba entre sus prioridades. Shiryu apenas si salía de la mansión, y si lo hacía era para comprarse libros, asistir a conferencias y cosas así. Aipodeo le prohibió hablar de sí mismo. Ikki si tenía una historia aunque trágica, muy triste y sobretodo privada, si el Fénix se enteraba que ventilo su lado amable y sentimental por los medios seguramente lo ahorcaría, lo arrojaría al volcán de la Isla de la Reina Muerte y luego iría al inframundo para enterrarlo personalmente en el Cocytos.

-Estaría dispuesto a pagar hasta 100.000 yenes por cada foto, o historia- por otra parte Ikki nunca leería una revista de chismes en lo que le queda de vida, y no es tan popular como para que su historia llegue a televisión.

-No le tengo más fotos, pero si conozco una historia muy interesante...- el Juez disfrazado sonrió con interés.

_Una semana después_

El equipo infantil de futbol del orfanato de la Fundación Graude escuchaba atentamente a su entrenador Seiya de Pegaso momentos antes de comenzar su encuentro deportivo.

-...y recuerden chicos, lo más importante es divertirse- finalizo el Caballero de Bronce con una sonrisa.

-¡Si entrenador!- respondieron los entusiasmados niños.

-Awww, que tierno- dijo una chica que había visto toda la escena- eres muy amable al ayudar a esos pobres huérfanos.

-Es cierto- dijo otra chica que también vio como Seiya animaba a su equipo.

-Ehehehe, no es nada- dijo el apenado Pegaso, entonces se pudo más serio y algo melancólico- yo también era huérfano por lo que se lo importante que es tener apoyo en ocasiones como estas.

-Pobrecito- dijeron las chicas a coro, Hyoga observaba la escena con algo de envidia- "cómo es posible que ese idiota siempre consiga que las chicas estén detrás de él"- bueno bastante envidia. Entonces tomo una foto- "a ver si Aipodeo me da algo por esto"- trato de consolarse a sí mismo.

Más tarde en una heladería cercana Seiya y su equipo festejaban su reciente victoria, Hyoga que los acompañaba debía admitir la habilidad de Seiya al llevar a los niños del orfanato tan lejos en el campeonato.

-Tráiganos 20 helados por favor, yo pago- pidió el Caballero de Pegaso, Hyoga se sorprendió, entonces le pregunto a su amigo en voz baja:

-¿Oye Seiya, de donde sacaste tanto dinero?

-Era parte de mis ahorros- respondió Seiya- pero no importa estos chicos se lo merecen.

-Disculpe- se acercó una de las empleadas de la heladería- pero sobró un helado de su pedido, ¿lo quiere usted?

-Olvide que Miho no pudo venir porque estaba enferma- comentó Seiya golpeándose el rostro por su olvido- lo siento pero creo que solo serán 19 helados- la sonrisa de la empleada se amplió, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el cisne.

-O tal vez pueda acompañarlos, mi turno está a punto de terminar- dijo la camarera.

-Claro- respondió Seiya.

-Ahora vuelvo- dicho esto la joven se retiró para regresar en unos pocos minutos pero con ropa casual. Tomo una silla y la coloco a lado de Seiya, en el pequeñísimo espacio que había entre el ruso y el Pegaso- eres realmente increíble con los niños, yo nunca sería capaz de controlar y menos tener felices a tantos.

-Supongo que aprendí algo de eso en el orfanato.

-¿Eres huérfano?- pregunto la chica con lastima, Hyoga rodó los ojos- "yo también soy huérfano y sufrí mucho por mi mamá, pero claro yo no tengo chicas que me salen de todas partes"- al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto apuntaba sigilosamente su cámara, le quito el flash y tomo otra foto aprovechando el ruido de las alegres conversaciones de los niños a su alrededor.

_Un día después, biblioteca de la mansión Kido_

-¡Hyoga!- protesto el Dragón luego de ser iluminado por el flash de la cámara del ruso.

-Lo siento no pude resistirme- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras el avergonzado dragón se retiraba- si no querías que te tomara una foto no deberías haberte sacado la camisa para leer. A veces jejeje incluso creo que eres exhibicionista.

-"1, 2,3..."-contaba Shiryu mentalmente, ¿qué culpa tenía que alguien (probablemente Seiya, Hyoga o ambos) le hubieran hecho una broma y escondido toda su ropa?

El ruso se sonrió satisfecho, esta broma era ideal para fotografiar al Dragón en sus actividades diarias sin levantar sospechas, Aipodeo insistió mucho en que sus amigos no se enteraran del trabajo que le había encargado. Entonces siguió al Dragón para tomarle todas las fotos que pueda hasta que su amplia paciencia se acabe y tenga que salir corriendo- "eso es por delatarme"

_Una semana después, oficina de Saori Kido_

-Señorita Kido tiene una llamada de una tal Fama- anuncio la secretaria de Saori.

-Pásamela por favor.

-Hola ¿Athena?- dijo otra voz femenina por el teléfono.

-Fama, cuanto tiempo, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Hacía mucho que Fama no la llamaba, desde que le dijo muy amablemente (gritándole con todas sus fuerzas en su oído) que no le interesaban las aventuras amorosas de su padre. Ni los incontables amantes de su media hermana Afrodita, ni los desastres que seguían a las borracheras de Dioniso, en general quería olvidarse de las estupideces que el hato de locos que ella llamaba familia hacían o provocaban.

-Sí, te llamo para darte algunos consejos sobre cómo disciplinar a tus guerreros- ¿consejos para disciplinar a sus guerreros?, ¡¿se atrevía a llamarle a la Diosa de la Guerra Justa para aconsejarle como disciplinar a sus guerreros?! tal vez si fuera Ares tendría algún sentido, pero ¡ELLA!. Se contuvo para no gritarle y respondió con toda la calma que pudo reunir:

-Con todo respeto Fama, pero este no es tu asunto y...

-Discúlpame Athena pero es un asunto de todo el Olimpo, mira que tener guerreros con tales fetiches, hasta Zeus se sonrojó.

-¡Oye!- la calma de Saori se acabó- ¡y qué me dices de los guerreros del Tío Hades!, sé que Mascara Mortal y Afrodita son un poco peculiares, pero no se comparan con Minos y Papillon...

-Creo que estas algo confundida querida- el rostro de Athena se deformo en una expresión de duda- hablo del Fénix y el Dragón- ¿Ikki?, ¿Shiryu?, el Fénix es algo rudo y maleducado pero no le conocía ninguna clase de fetiche, y ni que se diga del Dragón es uno de los más educados y correctos entre sus 88 Caballeros- sí, sí, ¿no me digas que estas enterada?, si salió en el primer número de la revista "Estrellas y Armaduras"- Saori salió corriendo de su oficina para buscar dicha revista- ¿hola', ¿hola?.

-¡IKKI!, ¡SHIRYU!- los gritos se escucharon por todo el centro de Tokyo, mientras en su oficina Aiacos se moría de risa junto a un serio Lune que se moría de miedo por dentro ¿y si la diosa se enteraba de que fue el quien escribió esos artículos?, un estreñimiento sacudió su cuerpo, mejor no pensar en eso, además tenía su chivo expiatorio, casi sentía lastima por el cisne.

**N/A**

Otro capítulo un tanto corrito, ¿pero peor es nada no? No tengo mucho que comentar así que solo les daré el adelanto:

**Primera Edición**

_-¡Hyoga voy a matarte!- grito un enfurecido Ikki quien perseguía al pobre Cisne._

_-Un millón doscientos seis, un millón doscientos siete- mientras tanto Shiryu contaba para evitar perseguir al cisne para matarlo como el Fénix lo hacía ahora._


	5. Primera Edición

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, la revista Estrellas y Armaduras le pertenece a la Editorial Plutón la cual le pertenece a Hades XD._

**Hyoga el Paparazzi**

**Capítulo 4**

**Primera Edición**

-¡Pervertido, depravado, asqueroso, repulsivo, degenerado, corrompido, vicioso...!- Athena gritaba mientras sacudía con fuerza a un aturdido Fénix que no sabía lograba comprender del todo la situación. Mientras tanto Shiryu los observaba confundido. Ese día había sido bastante extraño, primero Seiya había desaparecido, usualmente entrenaban juntos, pero esta mañana cuando entro a su cuarto encontró una nota que decía: "Muchachos me voy a un retiro espiritual por un tiempo, por favor no me busquen a menos que Athena esté en peligro. Posdata: Si Shaina pregunta me arroje al mar del tiempo de Cronos", aquello era bastante extraño siendo que el Pegaso no era precisamente muy espiritual y el hecho que lograra escribir una mentira tan elaborada -para los estándares de Seiya claro- le hacían sospechar mucho. Fue entonces que noto la revista que se encontraba en la mesa adyacente a la "sacudida" de Ikki, la tomó y lo que leyó en la portada no le gustó mucho.

-¡Yo no soy exhibicionista!- protesto. Repentinamente Athena dejo de sacudir al Fénix y lo miro incrédula, Ikki que recién se recuperó hizo lo mismo y preguntaron al unísono:

-¿En serio?- Shiryu no sabía si reír o llorar, ¿enserio creían que él era un exhibicionista? Ikki aprovechó el breve momento de paz para sacarse violentamente las manos de la deidad de encima y reclamarle:

-¡¿Qué te pasa diosa loca?!- Saori se le quedo viendo un momento para luego darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro el cual debió de ser muy fuerte pues arrojo al Fénix al piso, el chino trago saliva "Saori se está volviendo muy violenta"

-¿Estás dispuesto a testificar eso?- pregunto la diosa bastante seria.

-Sí.

-Entonces llamaré a mis abogados, ¡esos idiotas de la Editorial Plutón!, ¡los dejaré sin un centavo!- dicho esto Saori salió de la habitación rumbo a su estudio. Ante la ausencia de Saori, Shiryu le ofreció la mano al Fénix para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Ikki que aún se acariciaba el mentón por el golpe decidió aceptar la ayuda del Dragón, una vez parado exclamó:

-¡Es mentira!

-¿Que es mentira?- pregunto el chino, Ikki levanto la revista busco una de las páginas y una vez encontró lo que quería se lo mostro a Shiryu.

-¿El misterioso Fénix Ikki tiene un complejo de hermano?- el Dragón leyó el título del artículo.

-¡Puedes creerlo!- protesto el japonés- ¡a mí nunca me importo el aspecto de Esmeralda, yo estaba enamorado de su puro corazón!- Shiryu se sorprendió por la profunda revelación de Ikki- ¡además nunca pensaría en Shun de esa forma!, ¡cuando encuentre al idiota que escribió eso deseara no haber nacido!

El dragón intrigado leyó el nombre del autor: Iván Mung. ¿Quién era Iván Mung?, buscó el artículo que lo mencionaba, entonces reconocía las fotos y se escapó en un susurro:

-Hyoga.

-Hyoga- repitió el Fénix- claro ese pato con complejo de Edipo, ¿quién más podía...?- Ikki no termino la frase, se quedó quieto y en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos en los cuales acumulo su cosmoenergía- ¡HYOGA TE VOY A MATAR!- dicho esto desaparecía en medio de un mar lenguas de fuego, Shiryu utilizó su percepción para ubicarlo y perseguirlo, Hyoga nunca fue tan malicioso y a decir verdad tampoco tenía tanta imaginación, así que decidió seguir a Ikki para evitar que cumpliera con sus palabras y lastimara al inocente- según Shiryu- Cisne.

Mientras tanto en la Oficina de Aiacos...

-¿Cómo pudiste?- el rubio estaba hecho una furia, con un ejemplar abierto de la revista "Estrellas y Armaduras" sobre el escritorio Hyoga reclamaba por el mal uso de sus fotos e informes, pero el Director Ejecutivo solo sonrió cínicamente y sacó un papel de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Cómo pudiste tú- respondió mostrándole el papel que resultó ser el contrato de trabajo de Hyoga- Editor en Jefe y ÚNICO redactor de la revista. El ruso leyó el contrato aun sin creérselo, era verdad según ese contrato todos esos puestos eran suyos, entonces sintió como el agresivo Cosmos de Ikki se acercaba rápidamente- esto no se quedara así.

-Sí, sí, claro- Aiacos le resto importancia y luego le dijo- ¡si fuera tú estaría buscando un lugar donde esconderme jajajaja!

_Minutos más tarde, en alguno de los bosques cerca de Tokyo._

-¡Hyoga voy a matarte!- grito un enfurecido Ikki quien perseguía al pobre Cisne.

-Un millón doscientos seis, un millón doscientos siete- mientras tanto Shiryu contaba para evitar perseguir al cisne para matarlo como el Fénix lo hacía ahora.

-¡Ave Fénix!- gritó el japonés decidido a terminar con este jueguito de una vez por todas, Shiryu salió de su indecisión en ese momento y respondió en defensa de Hyoga.

-¡Dragón Naciente!- el poder de ambos era muy similar y los rivales quedaron en empate, el Cisne aprovecho aquello para calmar a Ikki mientras podía.

-¡Freeze Coffin! (Ataúd de Hielo)- el distraído Fénix recibió de lleno el ataque, pero desgraciadamente Shiryu que se encontraba muy cerca también. Ambos Caballeros de Bronce quedaron atrapados en sólido ataúdes de hielo- lo siento Shiryu- se disculpó el Cisne, pero era un pequeño precio por la calma que necesitaba para desenmascarar al bastardo de Aipodeo, entonces decidió sacar a Shiryu para que lo ayudara a trasladar a Ikki (con todo y ataúd de hielo) a la mansión, pero había un pequeño problema: ¿cómo abrir el ataúd desde afuera?- ¡Argh!- protesto el ruso- "tal vez si voy al Santuario Mu me ayude a trasladarlos a los Cinco Picos donde el antiguo maestro para usar la espada de Libra"

Una vez en el santuario Hyoga agradeció mentalmente a su maestro Camus por haberle ayudado a despertar su séptimo sentido y con eso la habilidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz, y hablando de los caballeros dorados...

-Hyoga, que haces aquí- dijo Milo de Escorpio con una mirada severa.

-Hola Milo a mi también me alegra verte- respondió un sarcástico Hyoga, no tenía tiempo para esto, así que trato de pasar de largo, pero el griego lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Milo le impidió el paso- te recuerdo que Camus ya está harto de todas las "disculpas" que vienes a ofrecer desde que volvimos a la vida ¿recuerdas?- Hyoga recordó perfectamente el día en que su maestro le recordó a su manera (metiéndolo en otro Ataúd de Hielo) que debía aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y que dejara de molestarlo por algo que nunca tuvo que perdonar.

-Yo no vengo a disculparme con mi maestro Milo- en respuesta el Caballero de Escorpio lo agarro por la ropa le dijo amenazante:

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingrato?!- Hyoga lo vio muy confundido- "¡está loco!" pensó, pero Milo seguía- ah, claro como Camus te pidió que no te disculparas no lo vas a hacer, ¡claro que cómodo!- el griego se puso en posición de ataque- debería hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que Camus ahora mismo.

-Yo me largo- espetó el ruso, ahora no le cabía ninguna duda Milo se había vuelto loco, cuando aclarara todo el malentendido con Aipodeo le diría al Patriarca y a Saori que tuvieran cuidado con él.

Milo dio suspiro de alivio una vez sintió como el Cosmos de Hyoga se alejaba más y más.

-Ahora a limpiar la casa de Acuario antes que Camus regrese de Siberia.

De regreso al bosque el ruso se quedó sin ideas, al haber congelado a Ikki y Shiryu lo más seguro es que Athena trate de cortarle la cabeza antes que oír su versión de los hechos- "tal vez Aipodeo tenía razón y deba buscar donde esconderme" pensó, en ese instante como invocado por aquel pensamiento apareció el secretario de Aipodeo.

-Parece que tiene problemas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto el Cisne, no se fiaba nada de aquel hombre.

-Por los cadáveres congelados- señalo con tranquilidad.

-¡No son cadáveres aún siguen con vida!

-Aja, el señor Aipodeo le tiene un propuesta- dijo sacando una cámara y un papel de entre sus bolsillos.

-No me interesa- le espetó el Cisne.

-Es una lástima, el señor Aipodeo estaba dispuesto a publicar un artículo falso contra usted también.

-Y eso en que me beneficia.

-En que podrá distraer a quienes sospechen de usted antes que queden como sus "amigos"- señaló a Ikki y Shiryu. Hyoga miro con odio al secretario- además que le pagaremos la cantidad acordada por cada fotografía inmediatamente- el ruso no tenía más opción, no acabó ni siquiera el primer mes para cobrar su sueldo y sus "bonos" por fotografía- acepto, pero no volveré a hacer ninguna clase de trabajo para ustedes.

-Hecho- dicho esto le entrego la cámara y el papel con los nombres de las nuevas "victimas" de la Editorial Plutón- Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Geki- Hyoga hizo una mueca, no conocía mucho a esos cuatro, pero tal vez podría encontrar algo si visitaba sus moradas.

_Al mismo tiempo, entrada del Castillo Valhala, Asgard_

-¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó Syd de Mizar Zeta a una silueta en el bosque.

-Hola Syd, soy yo Seiya- respondió el dueño de la silueta que resultó ser el Pegaso.

-¿Que asuntos tienes en Asgard Caballero de Bronce?- interrogó el desconfiado Dios Guerrero.

-¿Yo?, nada solo venía a visitarlos, a que más vendría- dijo Seiya con evidente nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el sirviente de Odín.

-¿En serio?, ¿no planeas nada contra Asgard?

-¡¿Qué?! no por supuesto que no, solo necesito un lugar donde quedarme- Syd lo miro todavía con desconfianza, el Pegaso se puso más nervioso hasta que no pudo más- ¡lo confieso, lo confieso, me escapo de Shaina, pero si me atrapa va matarme- se arrodillo frente al Dios Guerrero- ¡por favor déjame entrar, haré lo que sea si quieren me convierto en su mayordomo pero déjenme entrar!

Syd vio esto un muy sorprendido, ¿qué podía causarle tanto temor a un hombre que derroto a un Dios?, esa tal Shaina debía ser terrible.

-Le preguntare a Hilda- declaro el Dios Guerrero antes de entrar al castillo.

-¡¿Gracias, gracias?!- exclamo Seiya aún arrodillado, Syd trago un poco de saliva al verlo así- "espero que esto no traiga problemas a Asgard"- pensó. Escondido en los bosques Alberich observaba atentamente la escena.

-Interesante- susurro el pelirrojo.

**N/A**

Perdón, pero un día de retraso es mejor que medio año ¿no?, ejem, pasando al capítulo creo que el final no me salió muy gracioso, pero ¿podrá Hyoga encontrar algo de los cuatro extras de Bronce?, ¿por qué no mencione a Ban de León Menor?, la respuesta a la primera pregunta en el adelanto. (ah por cierto el nombre Iván Mung es porque los militares estadounidenses conocen a los rusos como "Iván", y el Mung es de Moon=Luna=Lune XD, es una idiotez pero igual lo pongo si alguien se preguntaba eso)

**Segunda Edición**

_Hyoga se estremeció al encender la luz de la habitación de Jabu, no encontraba palabras para describir lo que veía ¡¿cuándo y cómo tomó Jabu tantas fotos indecentes de Saori?!_


End file.
